


seven minutes in beca

by tmylm



Series: seven minutes [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: I was calling Seven Minutes With Beca 'Seven MinutesInBeca' the whole time I was writing it, and also Theresa would just keep yelling at me if not, so of course that prompted a more mature, smuttier part two. Enjoy!





	seven minutes in beca

Why these rehearsals even take place, Beca honestly does not know. It has been less than two months since she joined the Barden Bellas, and already Beca could do every single one of their ‘routines’ in her sleep. Mostly because there is nothing to them—stand, sway a little bit, snap your fingers, sing along to the most boring, mundane of outdated songs… Oh, and do it all dressed as a budget airline flight attendant. Fun!

“Now, remember,” Aubrey announces loudly, handing her water bottle over to Chloe as if she is some kind of assistant. Chloe’s brows knit for the briefest of seconds, though she accepts the bottle anyway, flashing a bright, dutiful smile toward the other girls. “Get plenty of sleep tonight,” Aubrey continues, “We have a big performance tomorrow. We all need to be on top form. If you have early classes in the morning, and feel like you might benefit from forgoing them just this once in the interest of resting your voices, nobody will fault you.”

Beca does nothing to hide the entirely judgmental look that overtakes her features in response. She doesn’t necessarily _mean_ for Aubrey to see it, though she realizes that she really doesn’t care either way.

The girls all begin to gather their belongings, pulling their chairs off to the side, and Beca is ready to practically run out of the auditorium and back to her dorm. Her roommate will likely be there with her friends, none of whom seem to think very highly of Beca, but even that has to be better than this.

“Oh, Beca,” Aubrey calls, hands now planted on her hips, “A word.”

Jaw clenching slightly, Beca pauses in her tracks. She inhales a sharp breath, before spinning on her heel and making her way without haste toward Aubrey, arms folding tightly across her middle.

As far as Beca is aware, Aubrey and Chloe are co-captains, though it never seems that Aubrey runs anything past Chloe, at least not from what Beca can see. Chloe is crouching down by her large backpack, stuffing her belongings messily inside of it, though she glances upward now, evidently interested in the exchange—probably because she likely has no idea what Aubrey could possibly want. Beca catches Chloe’s glimmering eye, but looks away quickly, and instead forces herself to focus on Aubrey.

“What’s up?” Beca asks through gritted teeth. She attempts to keep her voice as neutral as possible, though whether she manages it or not is a whole other story.

“You know rehearsals begin at four, Beca,” Aubrey states in a serious tone, pointed stare burning into Beca’s face. Aubrey’s words are spoken almost lightly, expression not one of anger, but Beca can tell how annoyed Aubrey actually is. Something about it amuses her, though she holds that feeling back, and instead just looks back up at her with a blank expression.

“Yeah. So?”

“So,” Aubrey continues with a quick shake of her head, “You showed up today at 4:06.”

Beca waits for Aubrey to go on, and doesn’t really understand why it surprises her that she doesn’t. Honestly, if six minutes are all Aubrey has to worry about, Beca truly envies her. All Aubrey does is stare down at her expectantly.

“Seriously?” Beca questions with slightly raised brows. She is unable to hold back the look of amusement this time, no matter how hard she tries.

“I’m not sure what’s so funny,” Aubrey states, and Beca notes that she sounds a little more irritable now. “If you show up late tomorrow, it’s going to disrupt the entire performance. Time keeping is very important in this business.”

Beca’s half scoff, half laugh seems to catch Chloe’s attention, though Beca doesn’t actively look her way. She just notices her from the corner of her eye, notices the way Chloe is watching the two. Truth be told, Beca has made a point of avoiding Chloe the last few days, caught and promptly stopped herself whenever she has found herself looking her way.

“What business? Dude, we’re singing for someone’s birthday, and I’m pretty sure they’re only letting us do it because they feel sorry for us.”

Aubrey’s stance doesn’t change, her icy glare never moves from Beca’s face. “If you’re not going to take this seriously, then—”

“Then what? Don’t bother showing up?” Maybe Beca’s anger is a little unnecessary, but for almost two months now, Aubrey has totally had it out for her. Putting up with her crap is getting tiring, and Beca decides that enough is enough. “You know what? Fine.” Beca raises her hands in half defense, half defeat, before beginning to walk backward away from Aubrey. “You win. I won’t show. I won’t be a part of the ‘big performance’,” Beca air-quotes the last two words.

Aubrey doesn’t even respond, doesn’t even make a halfhearted attempt to protest. So Beca shakes her head, turning to begin walking directly out of the room.

“Really, Aubrey?” Beca hears Chloe’s muttered voice behind her, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. “Beca, wait up!”

Beca’s first, most natural instinct is to keep on walking. When Beca gets annoyed, she prefers to be alone, to retreat into herself and brood quietly. But it is not like she can exactly run, not like she can pretend not to hear the naturally loud volume of Chloe Beale’s voice, nor can she ignore her presence once Chloe falls into step beside her.

“Hey.” Chloe reaches out a hand to settle gently on Beca’s arm, effectively bringing her to a stop. Beca can’t avoid looking at her now. “You know she didn’t mean that, right? Aubrey’s just… She’s kind of uptight.”

“Yeah,” Beca scoffs sarcastically, “There’s the understatement of the century.”

Chloe responds with a sympathetic look, her head tilting slightly. “I know she’s a lot. Believe me, I know it. But she’s harmless, I promise. She knows how talented you are, she would’ve never chosen you to be in the group to begin with if not. You can’t just not show up tomorrow, we need you.” Chloe offers Beca a weak smile, her shoulder shrugging slightly. “You make us better.”

At first, Beca doesn’t say anything. She just chews on the inside of her cheek, trying not to make direct eye contact with Chloe, though she fails at that pretty quickly. “Yeah,” Beca finally mumbles, gaze quickly dropping from Chloe’s, “We’ll see.”

Beca knows already how pushy Chloe can be. She literally invaded her shower during her first week at Barden and refused to leave until Beca sang with her. But she doesn’t push now. Instead, Chloe just nods her head shortly, and Beca notes that her weak smile is still in place.

They both know Beca will show up tomorrow, there is really no need for further force.

As far as Beca can tell, that is the end of their conversation. So, without catching Chloe’s gaze again, despite the fact that she can practically feel the way blue eyes bore right into her, Beca frees her arm from Chloe’s gentle grasp, then turns to begin walking once again. She doesn’t understand why Chloe stays by her side.

“You can go back to her now, you know?” Beca grumbles bitterly, still without looking Chloe’s way. “She probably needs her assistant to tie her shoelaces for her or something.”

Although Chloe chuckles quietly in response, she also shakes her head. Beca notices that her voice is a little softer now. “You don’t have to be so mean, you know? Not to me, anyway.”

“You think that was me being _mean_?” Beca questions, dark brow arching a fraction.

“Not so much that,” Chloe responds with a brief shake of her head, “I know you’ve been avoiding me, though.”

Honestly, Beca is really not the best liar. That doesn’t stop her from doing it, though. But right now, with Chloe, she finds that she can’t. Beca wants to tell her she isn’t avoiding her, but they both know very well that she is. Or she has been, anyway. So, she just glances Chloe’s way for a second, then goes back to walking.

“It’s because of Halloween, right? Seven Minutes in Heaven?”

Beca’s lack of a response is the confirmation Chloe needs.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Chloe presses. There is an unmistakably apologetic tone in her voice, and Beca assumes her expression will convey the same emotion. However, she doesn’t look at her, so she wouldn’t know for sure.

“You didn’t,” is all Beca mutters in response.

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

Beca wants to avoid that question, too. Mostly because she doesn’t have a valid response, at least not one she has really thought into. All Beca knows is that, ever since that stupid party, since that stupid game in that stupid pantry, she has had the hardest time thinking about anything other than Chloe’s words:

_But maybe soon, when I’m not drunk, this is something we can revisit?_

Oh, and the mental image of her lips, the way Beca’s gaze continually drifted, against her will, down toward them so many times. Maybe that is why Beca is choosing not to look at her now, why she has actively chosen to avert her gaze every time she has caught herself looking Chloe’s way anytime between the party and now.

“I meant what I said, you know?” Chloe continues casually, her footing keeping perfect time beside Beca. “But that doesn’t have to mean anything. We don’t need anything to be weird here.”

It doesn’t occur to Beca that she hasn’t responded, not until she hears Chloe say her name with a little more force.

“Beca.”

“What?” The way Beca all but snaps the word in response catches both herself and Chloe off guard. Both pause in their tracks momentarily, and Beca notes that there is a somewhat hurt look spreading across Chloe’s face. It turns to one of confusion quickly, and Chloe’s words have a slightly annoyed edge to them as she responds.

“Seriously, Beca. What’s the big problem here? I told you it doesn’t have to mean anything. We can just forget it ever happened, okay?”

At that, Beca tugs her bottom lip in between her teeth. Her gaze moves down toward the ground briefly, before Beca is shaking her head. Almost against her will, her line of sight drifts upward to meet Chloe’s.

And then Beca is hooked. She can’t look away again, and somehow that just annoys her further.

“You wanna know the problem?” Beca begins, jaw clenching momentarily.

Chloe just stares back at her with questioning in her eyes, before finally nodding her head. “Yeah, I do.”

“I was doing fine on my own,” Beca presses, tone still annoyed. In fact, even more so now. “I didn’t want to be here, at Barden. I still don’t want to be here. And, you know what, I don’t plan to be here much longer. I’m headed to LA as soon as I see this year through, and I don’t need any distractions, okay? I don’t.” Beca pauses to lift a hand, pale fingers running through mousy hair. “I just want to focus on my music. I don’t need to sing corny pop songs from last century with a group of people who don’t even like me. I don’t need to take constant shit from the world’s most uptight, least threatening dictator, and I don’t need someone telling me that they want to kiss me. Or that they want me to kiss them, or… Or whatever happened in that pantry.”

It is probably because she is talking about kissing that her gaze drifts down to Chloe’s lips, Beca thinks. In fact, yeah, that’s definitely it. She pulls it back upward quickly, meeting Chloe’s eyes, though she can’t hold the stare for long, not before she finds herself drawn back in by those full, inviting lips again.

“Then why do you keep thinking about it?” Chloe asks bluntly, hands planting firmly on her hips.

“What? How do you know I’m thinking about it?”

“Well, aren’t you? Haven’t you been?”

Again, Beca can’t lie. She wants to, but she can’t, and yet again, her silence seems to be the answer Chloe is looking for.

“I’m not drunk now,” Chloe points out, voice a little softer this time. “And that doesn’t have to mean anything eith—”

Chloe doesn’t get to finish her sentence, not before Beca finds herself taking a small step closer, with her palms rising to cup Chloe’s pale cheeks. And then Beca is leaning in, she is kissing Chloe. Beca has never kissed a girl before, she has never even thought about it, in fact. But it doesn’t feel wrong, it doesn’t feel like something she shouldn’t be doing. Her eyes have fluttered shut with the movement of her lips pressing firmly to Chloe’s, though they open again as she pulls back, with Beca staring in some kind of disbelief. She notices the way Chloe seems just as taken aback in response.

“Better?” Chloe finally asks, her voice softer in the still evening air. “Did you get it out of your system?”

Beca doesn’t respond, so Chloe takes a small, almost cautious step back. She lifts her hands to settle over the top of Beca’s, where they still cup Chloe’s cheeks. Chloe wraps her fingers comfortably around Beca’s, helping to lower them, before letting go of one hand. The other still holds carefully on, as if Chloe is somehow afraid of losing at least some level of physical contact. “Come on,” Chloe says softly, “Come with me.”

And so Beca does, she goes with her. Without questioning where exactly they’re going or exactly what they’re going to be doing there. She just knows that if she thought she was hooked before, it is nothing in comparison to now, and Beca doesn’t say anything the whole time they are walking. Neither does Chloe.

Wherever they end up—a house on campus—is presumably where Chloe lives, because she reaches into her backpack with her free hand to retrieve a small key, then uses it to let them in. Beca simply follows in silence, clinging onto Chloe’s hand, before she feels the cold, hard wood of the door against her back. Beca forgets how to breathe until Chloe’s full lips are crashing against her own again. Beca doesn’t even attempt to fight her off, she doesn’t even want to, and instead finds herself willingly kissing Chloe back. Her hand falls from Chloe’s, before long fingers are wrapping around her wrists and pinning them back against the door. Beca doesn’t even question it, doesn’t question the way her lips move so perfectly against Chloe’s, nor the way her body feels like it is suddenly screaming for more. More _something_. More of Chloe.

It feels like a whole fast-paced, surreal montage, the way they go from the door and up the stairs, Chloe’s backpack falling somewhere out of the way. Desperate hands slide beneath the open flannel covering Beca’s loose-fitting band tee, pushing the sleeves back and off of her shoulders, and Beca’s hands begin to do their own exploring, too.

The bedroom they end up in is dark, it reminds Beca of being in that darkened room at the party, just she and Chloe, though that same regret doesn’t wash over her this time. She doesn’t have to think about how badly she wishes she could just lean in and connect their lips, because that is what they’re doing now, and neither shows any signs of stopping.

The edge of the mattress hits the back of her legs, and then Beca is laying back with Chloe climbing on top of her, lips still moving desperately against her own. The room is mostly quiet, though the silence is broken by the sound of their heavy breathing. The way a soft whimper creeps from the back of Beca’s throat as her hands drop to slip beneath the fabric of Chloe’s shirt, fingertips ghosting along smooth, hot skin, is almost desperate sounding, but Beca doesn’t even care to question it.

“Should we stop?” Chloe whispers somewhat breathlessly against Beca’s lips. Beca doesn’t respond, at least not with words. Instead, she pushes her parted lips against Chloe’s again, and yet again, Chloe has her response.

Beca remembers the first time she slept with a guy, remembers how nervous she’d been. She feels nervous now, too, but it is a different kind of nervous. The kind where she is terrified of this stopping, of waking up from what could very well be a very vivid, very detailed dream in which Chloe Beale hovers over the top of her, lips moving away from her own to begin trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses right the way down her defined jaw and to the soft skin of her neck.

It wouldn't be the first time Beca has had that dream, after all.

The way Chloe’s teeth nip down gently onto her skin is somewhat sobering, though the action pulls a small, gentle moan from the back of Beca’s throat. In turn, her fingers begin to travel experimentally beneath the fabric of Chloe’s shirt, until Beca can tug it upward in a not-so-subtle hint.

Chloe forces herself away, just to sit up and help Beca to peel off her shirt, which gets tossed aside without regard. Beca’s small hands instantly move to the hem of her own shirt, lifting that up now, too. It ends up in a growing heap with Chloe’s on the floor, their bras soon following.

It becomes quickly clear that this isn’t anything new to Chloe, not if the way she moves so expertly is anything to go by. Honestly, Beca is kind of glad; at least one of them has some experience here. Since she decidedly does not, Beca is happy to follow Chloe’s lead, happy to tip her head back against the plush pillows as Chloe ducks her head to take Beca’s hardened nipple gently in between her parted lips.

Beca doesn’t question how they have gotten here. She doesn’t even _want_ to question it, in fact. She is too lost in the moment, senses too overwhelmed by the shock of electricity flowing through her body as Chloe’s teeth graze gently down against the rapidly stiffening bud, another moan falling from Beca’s parted lips in response.

She doesn’t just want to lay here, to have Chloe doing all of the work, so Beca reaches down blindly in search of Chloe’s other hand, her own settling over the top of it, until she can lift it upward to place over her other breast, using her fingers to close Chloe’s around it.

Beca can’t be sure, but she thinks she feels Chloe’s lips turn upward slightly in response, and she _knows_ she feels her now pointed tongue begin to flick harder, swirl faster around her rapidly stiffening nipple.

Finally, Chloe’s lips release the bud with a small, soft pop, before she begins to lower down Beca’s body. Her lips, parted and full, press to every patch of skin they begin to trail down.

Whether this had been the intention, Beca doesn’t know. She does know that she isn’t unhappy about it, though. Quite the opposite, in fact. Her body is tingling beneath Chloe’s touch, and just in case Beca’s consent wasn’t obvious enough, she reaches down between the two of them, fumbling with the button on her jeans until it eventually pops open, with Beca lifting her hips to begin pushing her now open pants downward.

Before Beca knows it, she is naked. Beca is naked, laying on Chloe Beale’s bed, with Chloe half naked on top of her. Beca’s chest rises and falls faster, breathing heavier as she tilts her face downward to catch Chloe’s eyes glistening up toward her, sweeping over her body. Even in such dim light, those blue eyes shine so brightly, draw Beca in so strongly, and it is honestly hard for her to look away.

Not that she even wants to, truth be told. Beca isn’t sure if Chloe is looking at her just to look at her, or if she is looking for permission here. Maybe a bit of both? Either way, Beca quickly nods her head as Chloe settles between her bare thighs, tip of her nose nudging them further apart.

Beca isn’t the most vocal, at least not with actual words, when it comes down to this. Not usually. So she surprises even herself when she reaches down a hand to wind her fingers through auburn locks, words spoken somewhat desperately. “I want you,” Beca breathes, her skin tingling beneath the hot kisses Chloe has begun to push to her inner thighs. Beca doesn’t realize that they are already streaked with evidence of her desperate arousal, but Chloe revels in the sight, in the way she can already taste Beca so distinctly on her lips.

And there is Chloe's explicit permission.

People have gone down on Beca before, but nobody has ever been able to pull the instant reaction from her that Chloe does as her tongue finally meets Beca’s wet center. Beca’s back arches slightly, her mouth hanging open and her fingers tightening their hold just a little bit on Chloe’s hair.

It is Chloe’s turn to moan now, to savor that first real taste as her pointed tongue swipes against Beca’s already throbbing clit. It doesn’t pass her by how wet Beca already is, how _ready_ for her she is, and Chloe feels some kind of release as her lips wrap easily around invitingly swollen flesh, tongue pointing to flick against the increasingly sensitive bud.

The feeling of Beca’s grip tightening in her hair causes Chloe’s body to ache, and although she is the one on top here, Beca is definitely the one dictating the movements. Her hips rise to push herself further into Chloe’s mouth, the hand in her hair moving Chloe’s head however she wants to, and Chloe is more than happy to comply, more than happy to take in the taste of Beca’s arousal as it drips in the most delicious way from her tongue.

As much as Chloe really does love the feeling of Beca’s hand guiding her, of her fingers wrapping tightly in her curled hair, she is on something of a high from the way Beca has allowed her dominant side to show, and she wants to see if she can get a little more of that from her. So, pulling back just slightly to the sound of a pained whine falling from Beca’s open mouth, Chloe reaches up to place her hand on top of Beca’s, gently pulling it away from her hair.

Face tilting downward, Beca’s eyes flutter open to lock with Chloe’s, and Chloe holds the eye contact as she guides Beca’s hand out of her hair and rests it with purpose between Beca's parted, trembling thighs. For half a second, Beca seems a little unsure, but Chloe gives her a soft nod of encouragement, before Beca begins to rub small circles with her middle finger against her own already aching clit.

The conflict of wanting to watch, to see the way Beca’s finger begins to speed up as she touches herself at Chloe’s silent instruction, and wanting to taste her again becomes something of a brief inner battle. Though, the latter soon wins, and Chloe dips her head to resume her previous position, tongue burying right the way inside Beca’s dripping center.

Her own movements speed up the same way Beca’s do. Chloe can feel the way Beca’s body trembles beneath her own, feel the way her finger has begun to move faster, press down harder, and Chloe savors the sound of every loud, desperate moan, revels in the way Beca’s walls begin to clench tightly around her, until she is falling apart completely.

Beca’s verbal reactions are intensifying, her sounds growing louder, until her finger stops moving, with the movement of Chloe’s tongue slowing now, too. She continues to lick, to clean her up, to take in every last drop, every last taste of what she just pulled from Beca Mitchell.

The body beneath her continues to move, to tremble beneath Chloe’s lips as she begins to trail kisses right the way back up soft skin, until Beca’s fingers are in her hair again, her chest rising and falling even faster than before. Chloe knows Beca can taste herself as she presses their lips together in a softer kiss than before. Beca kisses back, though it is lazy, like her body has weakened, and Chloe can’t help but feel entirely smug about being the reason behind it. She pulls back to look down at Beca’s face through hooded lids, though leans in to press small, soft pecks to Beca’s lips, taking note of just how ridiculously beautiful she looks as she breathes through her high.

It is something Chloe has noticed before.

It is really not all too surprising, the fact that Beca’s eyes close eventually, and a small, almost embarrassed laugh tumbles from her lips.

“I, uh…” Beca begins, voice a little raspier than before. To be fair to her, she had been on the brink of screaming only moments prior, so Chloe doesn’t expect anything less. It seems she doesn’t really know what to say, so Chloe just giggles softly, pushing a small kiss to the corner of Beca’s mouth.

“It’s okay,” Chloe soothes, hand moving up to brush stray strands of messy hair from Beca’s now sticky forehead. Chloe shakes her head softly, a small smile rising to her lips. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to,” Beca laughs quietly, her words still spoken a little breathlessly. Her body is still moving beneath Chloe’s, though her breathing is finally beginning to even out, chest moving at a more normal pace. “You’re just…”

Chloe gives her a moment to go on, then smirks softly when she doesn’t. “I’m just what?” Chloe presses, fingertips brushing a chunk of hair gently behind Beca’s ear.

“You’re just really good. At that,” Beca practically stammers, and despite the darkness in the room, Chloe is almost positive she sees Beca’s cheeks darken a shade. In spite of the setting, of the fact that there is literally arousal still glistening on her chin, Chloe can’t help but find it adorable.

“Oh, you liked that?” Chloe teases gently, amused gaze scanning Beca’s face. Her fingers still continue to brush mousy hair behind Beca’s ear, her voice soft in spite of its playful tone. “I had no idea.”

Beca’s whine in response is playful, too. “Shut up,” she chuckles quietly, evidently much more relaxed now than she had been earlier.

Chloe responds with a devilish grin, tilting her face downward to nudge her nose playfully against Beca’s. Beca’s wrinkles in return. “Does what you said earlier still stand, that you don’t need someone telling you to kiss them?”

Beca’s gaze moves upward, eyes now searching Chloe’s. She lifts a hand to run her fingers through Chloe’s hair now, too. Beca brushes red strands back from Chloe’s forehead, taking a moment to just scan her face, and Chloe takes note of how comfortable she looks. She is happy about it, honestly. The last thing she wanted was to make things even weirder between them, though it seems that the exact opposite has happened, and Chloe is of course grateful. “Hm?” Chloe urges. Her blue eyes are cast down on Beca’s face, and there is a contented smile displayed on her lips.

Beca lifts her head slightly from the pillow, lips now ghosting lightly against Chloe’s. Chloe closes the gap between them just in time for Beca's whispered response.

“What do you think?”


End file.
